


the d word

by the_biggest_nerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_biggest_nerd/pseuds/the_biggest_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slip-up results in Soldier:76 having an existential crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the d word

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Overwatch recall. Let's just assume they made use of an abandoned Overwatch post. Also - since Soldier:76 is speaking from behind a mask, his dialogue is italicized to highlight that.

_“TRACER!”_

 

Storming in front of the fallen woman with a threatening snarl, Soldier:76 shot a dark glare at the scattered line of Talon agents swarming the area, tightly gripping his gun as he stared straight at the storm of flying bullets.

 

He growled, unmoved by his own flesh ripping open with each graze of a bullet. Visor glowing a dangerous crimson, Soldier:76 held up his own gun, hands deathly still as his finger curled around the trigger.

 

**_“I’ve got you in my sights.”_ **

 

By the time back-up arrived, there wasn’t a single Talon agent still breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m fine 76, really!”

 

A smile on her face as she held out her arm for the older man to examine, Tracer let out an amused giggle as she watched her nameless coworker gruffly scrutinize the bandaged limb. “It was just a pulled muscle, luv!”

 

He grunted, releasing his admittedly tight grip on the smaller brunette. _“Fine,”_ he muttered, looking unsatisfied with his apparent findings. _“Tell Winston to shorten the recharge on your Chronal Accelerator. I better not have another repeat of yesterday.”_

 

Tracer rolled her eyes. “Oh come now, it wasn't  _that_ big of a deal.”

 

_“You nearly dying on me is, a ‘big deal’, Lena.”_

 

The Brit winced at the use of her real name, shoulders drooping just a tad as she pouted up at the old soldier. Soldier:76 remained unmoved, folding his arms across his chest in an authoritative manner before jabbing a finger in the direction of the medical bay’s exit.

 

_“Until your arm heals properly, you’ll be stationed at your quarters.”_

 

Tracer gaped, cheery demeanor instantly disappearing as she glared stubbornly at the older man. Folding her own arms across her chest, the brunette promptly stuck her nose in the air as a sign of defiance.

 

Eyebrow twitching at the clear show of disrespect, Soldier:76 placed his hands on his hips. _“Lena.”_

 

Puffing up her cheeks, the smaller woman mimicked the man’s raspy tone. “Soldier. 76.”

 

Under the mask, Soldier:76 grit his teeth. _“Quarters. Now. Do not argue with me.”_

 

For a moment, Tracer remained unresponsive. It was only after meeting the man’s piercing gaze, (despite being completely hidden by his visor) that the brunette finally relented, throwing up her arms in defeat.

 

“Ugh, whatever dad!”

 

Without waiting for a response, Tracer angrily blipped out of the room.

 

Soldier:76 simply sat there, attempting to process the brunette’s last remark.

 

 _“Oh.”_ He ran a frayed hand through graying locks. _“Oh god.”_

 

Mercy promptly walked into the room, looking rather amused as she eyed her older comrade. Softly chuckling to herself, the blonde lightly tapped his shoulder. “Do you need a check-up, Herr 76?”

 

The man hung his head, groaning as he hid his face behind his palms.

 

_“I just realized I have more than ten kids.”_

 

Lip quirking upwards, the medic raised an entertained eyebrow. Flashing a bright smile at the traumatized soldier, Mercy snickered.

 

“Whatever you say, _papa.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier:76 is a soccer dad. Reaper is the ~edgey~ uncle. Torbjörn's the racist grandfather who starts every sentence with 'in my day'.
> 
> Reinhardt is pawpaw.


End file.
